A wind park may include a number of wind turbines. Wind turbines generally have a life term of 20 years. The wind turbines have a variety of components and sensors which need to be configured for optimal operation of the wind turbines. After commissioning, the wind turbines need to be serviced periodically which may involve replacement of hardware, software/firmware upgrades and configuration updates. The configuration updates are important for wind turbines as it is critical for optimum performance, maximizing energy production and longevity of the wind turbine. Currently, the components of the wind turbines may be configured manually. For example, a site technician may manually connect to every wind turbine and configure the wind turbines. In an instance, the site technician may connect a handheld configuration device to a port associated with the wind turbine and configure various components of the wind turbine by inputting values from the handheld device. Further, the wind turbines may be configured via a central server which pushes configuration files to all the wind turbines in a wind park so that the wind turbines are configured for preset values.
During the operation of the wind turbine, it may happen that certain critical parameters, for example, the environmental parameters, may change which may affect the output of the wind turbine. In the current scenario, the site technician may have to connect to each turbine manually and change the configuration based on the change in environmental parameters. The aforementioned task can be a highly time consuming. Further, the field technician may have to change the configuration every time there is a change in the critical parameter, such as environmental parameters, which may affect the output of the wind turbines in the wind farm.
Therefore, there is need for a system where the configuration of the turbine is automatically changed based on the changes in the critical parameters. Further, there is a need for a system which changes the configuration of the wind turbines without the need for manually changing the configuration. The need for manually changing the configuration may lead to reduced efficiency of wind turbines and may decrease the overall production of the wind farm.